JEX
JEX Elbertson is a loose cannon cop with a strikingly similar appearance to Jeremy "Top 1000-Streamer" Elbertson. They are in fact the same person, and JEX is Jerma's alter-ego that surfaces in times of need. JEX can usually be differentiated from Jerma by his long hair and side fringe swept beside his right eye, unless Jerma forgets to get a haircut. JEX graduated at the top of his class from the lightgun game academy, achieving scores that Jerma normally couldn't even get close to. You might question his methods, but JEX never misses a shot, and one thing's for sure... "YOU WILL BE FLASHED". When the game gets difficult, Jerma calls in JEX, his action alter ego, to do the job. History Light Gun Academy This was JEX's first appearance on Jerma's streams. JEX majored in Point Blank, with a minor in Time Crisis. Actual Crime: New York Fuckin' Police JEX handled record numbers of cases on the streets on New York. JEX showed surprisingly little restraint in his driving, running over numerous pedestrians and subsequently racking up large amounts of Bad Cop points. JEX actually lost his badge several times during his career, mostly for running over so many pedestrians. In the Ring Jermania - Late Edition JEX was present as a wrestler during Jermania - Late Edition as the first contestant of the Rumble portion of the event. He proved to be a top seed, as he managed to stay in the ring for a considerable amount of time and eliminate several opponents including Sweetrind, Bill Crazy, and the Car Valet. However, in a blinding flash of speed he was eliminated by the powerful Green Screen. The Green Screen would go on to win the whole Rumble. Because of the Green Screen's utter domination of the event, the elderly Jerma called for a redo. However, before JEX could enter the ring to fight the Green Screen again, the Green Screen reset time to skip the redo Rumble and retain his position as champion. Jerma was enraged by this and threatened the Green Screen for his actions, but the beastly green being quickly defeated him. Wounded, Jerma called upon JEX to fight the Green Screen for him and show him who was really in charge. However, JEX found himself outmatched by the Green Screen and was defeated by his inhuman abilities. Luckily, Adam Sandler intervenes, urging JEX to go learn the secrets of the Elbertson family's power while he keeps the Green Screen at bay. After learning to harness the Elbertson magic, JEX transformed into Super JEX. Now powered up, Super JEX fought and finally defeated the Green Screen. However, the Green Screen also powered up, transforming into the Super Blue Screen of Death. Super JEX and the Super BSOD's ensuing battle shook the very Earth, and although it was a close match, Super JEX came out on top. However, Super JEX's mind was corrupted by his own power, and he became an egotistical megalomaniac. He ruthlessly killed the Super BSOD. He was then approached by his fellow Elbertsons - Wall Dad, Lou Elbertson, and Jerma Raptor - who attempted to quell his anger. Super JEX was unfazed by their efforts, defeating them all and badly wounding Lou in the process. Enraged, Wall Dad used his own Elbertson powers to transform into Wall Chad 2.0 and challenged Super JEX to a friendly ladder match. Super JEX reluctantly agreed, and upon wrestling a fellow Elbertson whose power matches his in a wholesome ladder match, he realized the error of his ways and conceded. He stepped out of the ring, allowing Wall Chad to retrieve the briefcase of money without opposition, and detransformed, his mind restored. Resident Evil 2 During Jerma's Resident Evil 2 remastered stream, JEX briefly came out of Jerma and yelled "NOBODY FUCKS WITH JEX!" before shooting Mr. X in the face with his lightgun. It was a brave attempt, but ultimately futile. Gallery Jexemote.png|The official JEX emote, "jermaJEX" 6a6od10qbo111.jpg|JEX using his special rapid-fire technique JEX.png|JEX being cool JexMoviePoster-0.jpg|A JEX movie poster Trivia * JEX's long hair may be the source of his 100% accuracy * "You will be flashed" is JEX's catchphrase. * Jerma confirmed, while playing Worms Armageddon with Criken and Vinesauce, that JEX is his action alter ego "that can actually play videogames". * Jerma has referred to him as the "Ultimate" Jerma character. * Jerma confirmed that JEX's last name is Elbertson while playing Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2. * Participated in the 2018 Jerma Rumble ** Later evolved into Super Jex to take revenge on his arch rival, Green Screen. * The jermaJEX emote is often used whenever Jerma does something with impressively high accuracy. * JEX is not an acronym but rather the 3-letter player name Jerma accidentally typed into his light gun game. He and chat thought it was a funny misspelling so he kept it, and thus JEX was born. * JEX once was challenged by Gordon Freeman and he did not reply. * JEX would lose to Gordon Freeman * JEX can become Super Jex * JEX uses a toy pistol as his weapon but over time became a real gun * JEX can only use the transformed toy pistol, he cannot use any other real guns * JEX is 'fictionkin' with Nightwing from DC comics. * JEX is taller than Jerma by 7 inches. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Police Category:Jerma Rumble 5 Category:Shitty Characters Category:Character Category:Real People.....?